<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nilwen Stories Collection: Cacodemon (DOOM Eternal) by Infinimine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340940">Nilwen Stories Collection: Cacodemon (DOOM Eternal)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinimine/pseuds/Infinimine'>Infinimine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nilwen Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (Video Games), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Comedy, Demons, Doom, Doom Eternal, Other, Robots, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Video &amp; Computer Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinimine/pseuds/Infinimine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The mysterious multiverse wanderer known as Nilwen travels to the plains of Hell searching for a specimen to study...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nilwen Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nilwen Stories Collection: Cacodemon (DOOM Eternal)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cacodemon (DOOM Eternal)</strong>
</p><p><br/>            The journey to Hell had proven more difficult than Nilwen had anticipated. The dimension was beyond ancient. Its particular physical attributes were embedded with a level of mysticism Nilwen had never had to deal with previously in his explorations. Nevertheless, eventually he was able to gain entry alongside a dozen humanoid robotic drones to assist him in his survey of the malicious landscape.<br/>            The drones resembled humans in the basic details (two arms, two legs, torso and single head) but their mechanical nature was obvious. Wires, electronic servos, and video lenses took the place of blood vessels, muscles, and eyes. All this was visible beneath metal plates that were sporadically placed over their forms instead of skin. They were haphazard looking in appearance but Nilwen knew they functioned and would fulfill his commands. He had built them himself after all.<br/>            Dropped off by the dimensional portal atop a cliff of jagged, green rock overlooking plains covered in blood. Far below the demons engaged in eternal combat with one another that was picturesque, in its own grotesque fashion. Nilwen, anticipating a vicious response from Hell’s residents, did not desire this stay to extend beyond a few hours. He commanded the drones to begin sampling the soil, rocks, and photographing the runic engravings covering the strange architecture of the demonic people. He directed two drones to follow alongside him down a narrow path of worn down rock that led further down the cliffside.<br/>           “I must say that I understand why so many cultures would come to fear this realm. To have one’s spirit tortured and body left to become these mostly mindless, hateful demons, sounds like a terrible fate. Of course, one would have to die on a world under the dominion of Hell first, and well, not a problem for any of us, eh?” Nilwen chuckled to himself, his faceless automaton companions offering no response to the old man’s statement.<br/>           “Not funny, huh? I have to remember to install some sense of humor into you guys. Gets boring to be the only one laughing…” Nilwen sighed, though the slight grin that characterized his eternal curiosity did not leave his face.<br/>           “The real trick of this journey will be capturing one of these demons for study. The corpses we recovered from Earth 66698 were enlightening but the anatomy of these creatures is clearly indecipherable to us unless we have a living specimen to observe. I would prefer one of the more intelligent ones, such as an archville, but the difficulty of containment later on would be too much. Best to start small…” Nilwen went silent once more as their group made their way into a slimy cave into which the stone path continued.<br/>           Further into the cave they found candles whose fire appeared ever-burning next to pentagrams carved deep into stone tables upon which viscera from a variety of species continuously soaked the stones in blood. Chanting in the demonic tongue could be heard echoing throughout the cavern, though it clearly originated far deeper in the caves than Nilwen and his drones currently were. Eventually they came upon an opening up of the cavern into a particularly large chamber held up by ornate stone pillars completely covered in spikes and runes, all red with blood. Inside the chamber several flaming skulls with large goat horns were flying around with no clear direction.<br/>           “Ah, Lost Souls, the lowest possible demonic form. The records we found spoke of them as being used as mere projectiles by greater demons. You, Drone 87, stay here and retrieve one of these for study. A proper demon specimen still must be obtained before we leave but one of these will prove useful for studying the nature of ‘souls’ found here. Drone 86, come with me,” Nilwen tapped his staff on the stones and used it to point down one of the nearby exit tunnels.<br/>           A short walk later yielded exactly what Nilwen had been searching for, a living demon specimen. Floating around, searching for prey with their cyclopean vision were numerous Cacodemons. These bulbous demons were little more than balls of flesh with massive, tooth-filled mouths to consume flesh. Tiny vestigial limbs dangled from their forms, remnants of some ancient and more complex form they may once have possessed. Nilwen was practically ecstatic.<br/>          “Drone 86, inject one of those with this formula,” Nilwen placed a syringe previously hidden in his long robes in the hand of the mechanical man, “It should knock the creature unconscious for us to bring it back with us. If not, you are authorized to use force to knock the creature out. Understood?”<br/>          “Yes, Director Nilwen, the creature will be obtained,” responded Drone 86, its synthesized voice without emotion.<br/>           Nilwen smiled broadly, patted the Drone on its shoulder and began the journey back to his entry portal. It was perhaps another hour until he returned to the portal site and was happy to see the drones he had left behind had completed their tasks. Nilwen had spent millenia upon millenia in isolation upon his homeworld in the void, eventually turning his efforts towards exploration of the greater cosmos. He felt great pride at the efficiency of his mechanical drones, knowing the years taken to learn their construction through pure trial and error. It was in this moment of self-indulgent reflection that Nilwen was shaken from his stupor by the sound of metal being crushed.<br/>Standing with the crushed artificial skull of one of Nilwen’s drones in his hand, was a man dressed in green armor of unknown design, though it appeared highly technological. In the figure’s other hand was a shotgun. Nilwen realized the identity of the figure and chose a calm tone.<br/>          “I am not your enemy, Doom Slayer. I don’t seek anything from Hell other than knowledge of the demons. I seek no weapons or power, mind you, I know your fight against them has been long. You have left quite the impression on them as well, written about in their tablets and records throughout the demonic ages. Perhaps you would care to accompany me out of this realm for a time?” Nilwen directed the Slayer’s vision to the portal back to his homeworld.<br/>           The warrior dropped the non-functioning drone from his hand, moving to holster his shotgun onto his back. The Slayer shook his head and never speaking a word, jumped off the cliffside to the bloody plains below. Demonic shrieks rose up shortly afterwards, ones of fear as much as fury. Nilwen chuckled, knowing the Slayer was giving the demons a rare taste of fear.<br/>           Drone 86 soon arrived, the unconscious form of a Cacodemon dragging behind the damaged machine. The drone was missing his left arm and was coated in the blue blood of the Cacodemons, and sparks flew from damaged sections of the machine’s torso. Apparently the demons had put up much more of a fight than Nilwen had expected. All the more reason to bring the creature home for study.<br/>          Snapping his fingers, the remaining drones began bringing all the collected samples and survey equipment back through the portal. Last to go through was Nilwen himself, for he wanted one last look at the vista before him. Hell was a realm of pain, blood, fear, and fury…but Nilwen admitted he had never seen a world like it, nor did he expect to ever see something like it again. The multiverse was filled with unique wonders, and he swore to witness and catalog them all. Hopefully do some extra good along the way…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>